


Garden of the Rising Sun

by enemytosleep



Series: Wrong Turn 'verse [26]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Flirting, Growing Attraction, M/M, Xing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: Alphonse spends his last morning in Zhongdu appreciating everything that has happened thus far. Ling skives off of work to join him.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric/Ling Yao
Series: Wrong Turn 'verse [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/6053
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Garden of the Rising Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



> Written for the 2020 ChocolateBox Exchange on Dreamwidth.

As Ling carefully settled himself on the gazebo floor, Alphonse looked up from his journal. 

“You’re surprisingly stealthy, even in full imperial gear.”

Ling felt his smile crack even wider. “Would you expect any less from the emperor, greatest in all of Xing?”

His intricate costuming took up the space of two people in the small gazebo, but it was also sort of comfortable, working as a mobile seat cushion. The morning sun was now clear of the distant mountains, casting long shadows from the ancient trees that surrounded this pond as it climbed the bright sky. The air was still cool enough for a morning nap in the garden, should one be inclined. 

“Am I correct that you depart the capitol tomorrow for the Chang province?”

“Yes,” Al closed his book and began stowing it in the bag laying next to him, “I’m very excited to meet with the masters there and continue my research.” 

“I hope you have found your time in Zhongdu both instructive and enjoyable.”

Of course, Ling had a very solid idea on how enjoyable his Amestrian guest had found the visit so far. Ling may possibly have gone out of his way to see that it was, which was only fair because Alphonse had once gone out of his way to care for Ling. Balance was essential, and the Elric brothers knew that better than most.

Al stretched his legs out in front of him and leaned back onto his hands as he gazed out at the dense garden. He skin had already tanned noticeably in his short time in Xing, and it was a lovely look on him, warm like the rising sun.

Al looked over at Ling, looked straight into him as though he might read Ling's thoughts. Ling could not look away even if he’d wanted to. Al was usually quite soft and unassuming, unlike his brother, but Ling had come to learn that Al simply saved his intensity for key moments. It was unexpected — and exhilarating. 

Al spoke softly. “I know I’ve said thank you before for all this — but really, thank you. I understand how deeply important rentanjutsu is to Xing, and how very special a privilege it is for me to be here as … I don’t know? A foreign emissary? A guest? It means a lot.”

Ling snorted and waved his hand. “It’s the least I could do.” 

It wasn’t.

“I’m simply happy to enjoy your company once more. I’m afraid imperial life, while often luxurious, can also have its pitfalls.”

“Yeah, I can imagine being responsible for an entire nation is no light task.”

“You are quite right.”

“I must say, though, that I _am_ surprised I’ve been able to spend so much time with you while I was here. Don’t you have, um, imperial duties that would take precedence? Or perhaps I’ve caught you on a quiet week?” Al sat forward and folded his long legs, suddenly seeming a much smaller man as he leaned forward, elbows to knees. “I’m sorry, that was awfully bold of me. I’m sure you’ve been incredibly busy while I’ve worked on my notes.”

Ling laughed, deeply and genuinely. “There are some tasks worth delegating.”

“Oh?”

“Absolutely. Just this morning, I have set Chu Hua on the tedious task of sealing each missive in my stead.”

Al’s face flushed red, all the way to the tips of his ears.

“Oh, it’s fine, Alphonse. Besides, if the emperor wishes to skive off of his lesser duties to enjoy the company of his honored guest, who is to stop him?”

Al barked out a laugh, flashing a bit of canine as he grinned back at Ling. “You. Are. Awful.”

Ling leaned forward then, into Al’s space. “I think you know that is, I dare say, a bold untruth.”

Al closed the distance between them to whisper in Ling’s ear, the heat of his breath tickling the skin there. “Show me one last time, then.”


End file.
